Martha Wilis
!!Arcus would like to apologize for this character and that she will be undergoing revision!! Dance is the language this ghostly ghoul speaks. Meet Martha (of the) Wilis, daughter of the Queen of the Wilis, a supernatural group of women who love to dance the nights away. Born with extraordinary gifts of nature and the supernatural, this spirited young lady can't wait to be a full fledged Wilis. With her heart on her sleeve and a tongue as fast as this horse, she's enthusiastic and passionate about going to Ever After High to hone her talents and to learn to be the next great Queen of the Wilis. Personality Bruh, under construction Appearance Martha is a tall ghost who shares the usual ghostly pale skin of a regular ghost. She possesses flowing ebony hair with red and grey ombre ends and startling grey eyes that have a fear-inducing effect on anyone who stares enough into her eyes. Her eyes are large and look very tired. She has a long nose and does look very beautiful in an undead way. Classic Monster The Wilis In Slavic mythology the Wilis are a glamorous group of the Undead – all of them young and pure about-to-be brides. In life, they enjoyed a common passion – they loved to dance. But somewhere between a festive engagement party and prior to or during the march down the aisle, each of their fiancés has betrayed them. Same old story: a guy with a fickle nature and another woman on the other side of town. When “Giselle” (the best dancer in the village, too bad she has this heart condition) learns that her supposed country-boy sweetheart is actually “Prince Albrecht” and saddled with an inevitable Marriage of State, the jilted girl sinks into madness and drops dead of a broken heart. And everyone in the village fears for the safety of her soul – because they know the legends of the Wilis. Ask anyone! The woods are full of them. Though she may have died in a state of grace and in spite of the cross that marks her grave – in these regions, folks know that Giselle will be snatched by the Wilis and nothing can prevent it. Eternity for this once so beautiful and graceful innocent will now be spent in seeking vengeance. That’s just the way it is. Any man who wanders into the domain of the Wilis between sundown and sun-up will be forced to dance himself to death. If the Wilis tire of him – as they will with the unfortunate “Hilarion” (Giselle’s mother wants this guy for her son-in-law) – the corps will simply pirouette the victim over a cliff to drown in the lake below. Myrtha, Queen of the Wilis The character of Myrtha is somewhat enigmatic, but what the libretto of the ballet seems to tell us is that she, as the queen of the vengeful, ghost-like wilis (pronounced villees), holds ultimate power over the ghostly sisterhood. The Wilis do her bidding in the Bavarian forest each night between twilight and dawn, seeking only male prey whom they force, with the help of seemingly magical mistletoe twigs, to dance until their hearts give out—or at least until they are so weak that a few Wilis can throw them into a lake to drown, if there is one conveniently located nearby. Relationships Family Well... to start off.. Martha and her adoptive family , The Wilis, are quite close since "A family that dances together, have the best chances together." according to them. Martha is actually the youngest of Wilis (by age of death) and so she has the cliche part of being protected by the ghostly sisterhood. He sisters try to make her the most comfortable out of all of them since she is what they jokingly call her "The Chosen One". Queen Myrtha is on a slightly less warm relationship with Martha. Though speculations say that Martha is actually the real daughter of Queen Myrtha (when she was alive) and both share many similarities in terms of appearance and personality, Queen Myrtha denies all allegations of having a child when she was alive. Queen Myrtha had adopted Martha since she saw potential in Martha for leading and ruling the Wilis. She holds Martha up to such a high standard which makes it quite difficult for her to keep up with. Friends Martha is quite scared to make friends because she finds it too difficult to talking to other monsters other than Ghosts. One of her childhood friends in Spectra Vondergeist. In one of her earliest memories, she and Spectra were inseperable until Spectra's family had moved away from their castle near Martha's village. Spectra and Martha would often eat lunch together since Martha doesn't have many friends. Spectra would often introduce Martha to other ghouls and mansters that actually seem interested in Martha's mysterious facade to them. She is also acquainted with Spectra's sister, Maia Vondergeist.. Martha is somewhat friends with Paris Fox ,after a few brief encounters in Dead Languages class and in the hallway, and Dandora , after Martha accidentally phased right through her in one Dance Class. Martha had also been acquainted with the rest of The Deadly Ghouls, the screamnastics team of Monster High. Romance They say that the Wilis, all of them, had two things in common : a love for dancing and a broken heart, and you can say that Martha reflects the two things very well. Unlike most Wilis, she was the one who left her fiance on the altar, and later died in the forest due to her broken heart. Her true love, was a baker's daughter and her close friend but due to the lack of representation of sexuality at the time she lived, she was so-called "closeted". She later got engaged to a hunter then lead to her dying of her broken heart. Pet Martha's pet is a pair of two bells named Cling and Clang. The Two bells are actually spirits of two bell ringers trapped in the very bells they rang. Martha is also very fond of the two and does consider them as her pets. Outfits Basic Martha's basic outfit consists of a basic white dress gown with a maroon collar and black accent. At the end of the white skirt is a specialized cloth only created by the Wilis. They say that they had extracted a part of the night sky just for that part of Martha's skirt and the rest of Wilis fashion. A layer of maroon tulle covers the skirt accentuating to the ballet theme of Martha. Martha also wears a pair of chocolate brown tights that have a sort of shimmer to it and red high-heeled ballet shoes (refer to Duchess Swan's shoes in EAH) , how she balances and dances in them is a great mystery. She then tops it off with a mistletoe crown, something that is a source of her ghostly magic and her hair is left in it's usual style, down with the grey and red streaks. School's Out Martha continues her ballet-esque theme even out of school. She wears a red short sleeved cardigan a beige crop top with intricate paintings of a forest and flowers. She wears a light blue leggings printed with black and silver spray paint design. A poofy multi-layered grey skirt is above these leggings giving the outfit a girlier approach. The bottom part of the outift is then topped off with dark red legwarmers and another pair of black high-heeled ballet shoes. Martha then styles her hair in a high ponytail with red and electric blue streaks on its ends. Martha's mistletoe crown is now replaced with some mistletoe armbands. Dead Tired Martha's look is compromised of a navy blue and white striped tank top with the words "Sweet Screams Little Monster" printed on it.Some brown pajamas that reach onto her knees is paired with a grey robe that reaches a little ways further than her knees. Martha's hair is styled to her signature hair style, except her hair has been highlighted with electric blue and bloody red streaks. Dance till Death Martha's Dance till Death outfit is somewhat her own kind of Ghouls Rule. Martha's dress starts off with Gray and Silver Bustier with much embroidery. From the Bustier, a white mermaid skirt begins to go down to her feet. A thigh-high slit is also with the skirt. The usual maroon tulle also originates down from the bustier giving the outfit a peplum effect. Frights, Cameras, Action! Martha's Frights, Cameras, Action! outfit consists of a silver sleeveless top with metallic embroidery with a maroon and white asymmetrical white skirt with gray tulle reaching up to her mid-thighs. Martha chops off majority of her hair giving her a pixie cut with her usual red streaks with pearls decorating her hair. Gallery Martha Skullet.jpg|Martha's Skulette Martha wilis cropped2.png|Martha's Ever After High version Martha new.png|Basic Martha in her Monster High version. ForMarthaWillis.png|Dead Tired (Made by Wonderlandiful Admin146) Photo_(2).jpg|an original concept idea of Martha several months ago MarthaWillisMagicWinx.png|Martha's Magic Winx form/version made by the Hat-tastic PinkCuppy14 Martha Willi's frights camera action.png|Martha in Frights camera action (made by the awesome Inibi Uchiha) 10155739_823125131048156_252210414_n.jpg|The Dress Martha wears for Princess Alsie's coronation. imagedfgff.jpg|Martha's Dance till Death dress Martha.png|Martha dressed as Giselle From Barbie In The Pink Shoes by the Creative Kaeldragon Martha Willis.png|Martha drawn by the Fabulous Piplupgirl123~ MarthaChibi.jpg|Martha's Chibi form made by the Marvelous Mk marvelgirl MarthaWilis.png|made by bigrika Quotes Trivia *Martha speaks in a German Accent *She is also quite good in Dead Languages due to her vast knowledge of them. *Martha was engaged but obviously... she isn't getting hitched any time soon. *Martha is too scared to get into a relationship again. *Her theme song would definitely be the Cell Block Tango from the musical, Chicago. *Martha's full name is : Fürstin (or Princess in English) Martha Waltz Euterpe Gidela (of the) Wilis. *Martha did transfer to Ever After High to fulfill her destiny as the next Queen Myrtha of the Wilis. *Martha's real title is the one listed above but since Martha had no last name, she took Wilis as her surname. *Martha is a well-traveled ghost though she is overprotected by her mother. Martha had spent a good amount of time in Russia to practice her ballet better back when she was 700 years old. Matters of Ghostliness Because many may wonder whether or not Martha is a ghost or not, well, it's time to explain such matter. Martha is termed to be a living ghost, or someone caught in between life and death which is why Martha can transition back and forth between a ghostly form and a more solid form. Martha at this age/part of her afterlife is still transitioning into becoming a full fledged ghost and Wilis. Think of her as someone like Danny Phantom , she has a solid form and her ghostly form. Eventually when it's time for her to follow her role as Queen Myrtha (or Queen Martha) , she'd shed her physical form and take on her entire ghostly form. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Ghost Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Princess Category:Monster High Royals Category:Royalty Category:German